


to leave the warmest bed I’ve ever known

by sunset999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Pre 16x16, Scenes we didn’t see so I have to make them up myself, i miss jolex, post 16x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset999/pseuds/sunset999
Summary: Alex leaves Seattle only to explain his disappearance with a note, but what did he say before he stepped on the plane?
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Jo

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this two shot over the summer and posted on ff.net... then deleted it... and then I stumbled upon it again and decided to post it here! Enjoy :)

“Are you almost ready? We have to leave now if you want to make your flight.” “I’ll be one sec Jo, start the car, will you?” Alex took a deep breath and looked around. He was unsure of what lay ahead of him, unsure of how long he’d be gone, unsure of what his life would become. This loft. Would he ever come back? Maybe he should just tell Jo the truth. They could go to Kansas together, figure out some sort of coparenting solution.

No, he thought. He felt that he needed to be 100% there for his kids, unlike his dad. He wasn’t completely sure about how he was going to break this news, how he was going to change his life, but he was sure he needed to be in those kids’ lives. His kids’ lives.

He glanced around as he left. Deep down he knew he would never come back. He knew he’d meet those kids and never be able to leave. He just hoped Jo would understand.

They sat in the car in silence. Jo drove, frequently looking over to see if Alex was okay. He had told her something had happened with his mom and he needed to go to Iowa right away. His story was vague, so he was thankful she didn’t ask many questions. It hurt him to lie to her.  
He knows she is his soulmate. 

He doesn’t want to hurt her, and yet, he knows by lying like this he already has. She just doesn’t know it yet.

They arrive at the airport and Jo and Alex get out of the car. She opens the trunk and grabs his suitcase, handing it to him.  
“Say hi to your mom for me,” she says, “and call me. Anytime. You know I mean that Alex”. Jo smiled, but her hazel eyes were searching Alex’s, looking for a clue as to what he was feeling. He glanced up from his shoes and looked at her. He forced a smile, and leaned in and kissed her.

They had always been electric. Always been on fire. And yet, both of them could tell this was a goodbye kiss. Jo figured it was goodbye for now, but Alex knew deep down it was goodbye for much, much longer.

Alex pulled away. “I have to go. Goodbye, Jo. I love you,” Alex said reassuringly, and yet firmly at the same time. Jo smiled, “I love you too, have a safe flight Text me when you land!” she called as he walked away. 

He looked back as he walked into the airport. He saw her smiling, hands in her jacket pockets, leaning against the car. 

He wanted to remember her like that forever.


	2. Meredith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Joe’s with Meredith for one final time.

Alex smiled and laughed— thank God Meredith got to keep her medical license! Jo leaned over and gave him an excited hug, and they both stood up to congratulate their friend.

Meredith smiled warmly towards both of them, and gave Jo a big hug. Then she turned to Alex, and a happy tear slid down her face as she smiled.

“Evil Spawn,” she laughed, “to think you almost outlasted me as a doctor.” Alex wrapped her arms around her and laughed. He was so happy for her. She had done the right thing for her patient and is able to keep her license at the end of it. 

She had always been impressive. Always been someone Alex looked up to. She pulled away from the hug but Alex kept his hands on her shoulders. Her face, so often filled with sadness, was alight with joy. 

Alex had called Izzie for her. 

And now, Alex might be leaving Meredith.   
“Joe’s tonight?” Meredith asked. “Of course,” Alex smiled. 

Later that night at Joe’s, Alex sat at the bar, and wondered if this might be his last time there. He couldn’t possibly remember every memory in that bar, though he smiled reminiscing about the good ones. Meredith arrived, and sat done next to him.

“Tequila please, and a beer for him,” Meredith ordered, and turned to look at Alex. “Alex... what’s going on?” Meredith searched his face, as his happy facade had clearly faded into some sort of sadness.

Alex debated telling her. He debated confessing about his kids, about his plans, about everything. She was his best friend. He could tell her, right?

She’d say that he was being ridiculous, that he didn’t have to drop everything and leave just to be in his kids’ lives. 

She’d be right of course, but Alex didn’t want to face that. 

His mind was made up.

He smiled, a real, genuine, crooked Alex smile. He was happy for her, truly. “Don’t worry about me, Mer. Isn’t crazy how you’ve pulled so much crap during your medical career and this is only the first time someone has threatened to take it away?” They both laughed at Alex’s comment. “Well it’s not like you weren’t involved in some of my antics, so maybe they should question your license too!” Meredith retorted, and the two friends dissolved into laughter and chatted the night away.

Meredith has lost so much, has overcome more than anyone Alex knows. Despite all of that, she is always there for Alex. 

He’s going to miss her. Hopefully she’ll find it in her to be happy for him, maybe come visit some time. 

He doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t want to add himself to the list of things that have gone wrong in Meredith Grey’s life.

He just wants to sit here and laugh with her for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) kinda short and not the best but I’m also desperate for jolex fic so I figured since I had written some I’d put it out there!


End file.
